Aparente inocencia
by Ayame-Ta
Summary: E novamente me vi com o tão precioso chapéu de palha em mãos, seria engraçado o aumento dessa freqüência, se isso não significasse sempre algum tipo de tragédia. Incrível como essa simples palavra me perseguia.


Primeira historia escrita sobre esse casal, talvez esteja um pouco confusa, mais espero que gostem!

One Piece não me pertence.

Boa leitura!

Aparente inocência

E novamente me vi com o tão precioso chapéu de palha em mãos, seria engraçado o aumento dessa freqüência, se isso não significasse sempre algum tipo de tragédia. Incrível como essa simples palavra me perseguia.

Mas aquele chapéu sempre me trazia uma lição nova, apesar da situação quase sempre ter o mesmo contexto, aquele chapéu que inúmeras vezes "enxugou" minhas lagrimas e me trouxe a vida novamente.

Como sou besta, como dar todo esse credito apenas a um chapéu, quando na verdade o seu dono é quem o merece, mesmo ele sendo bobo na maior parte do tempo, impulsivo, inconseqüente, como nesse exato momento, dando sua vida por alguém que ao invés de ajudar, de lutar, fica apenas olhando para um chapéu.

Limpei as lagrimas que escorriam no meu rosto, novamente me dando conta do quão especial era o dono daquele chapéu, e como seria tola por ficar parada enquanto ele arriscava a vida para me salvar.

Levantei-me e fui cambaleando ao lado do meu, sim "meu", capitão.

-Nami, o que esta fazendo de pé, não precisa se preocupar, não vou mais o deixar encostar um dedo em você. – Luffy falava enfurecido do homem a sua frente, o qual tentara me matar, pois achava que minha habilidade para navegar, era um empecilho para que se tornasse o melhor navegador de todos os tempos.

Sorri para ele e coloquei o chapéu de palha em sua cabeça, onde ele deveria ficar. Luffy me olhou sem entender minhas ações, não que eu esperasse que o fizesse, mas sabia que no fundo ele entendia.

Por diversas vezes ele era quem me apoiava e deixava seu tão preciso chapéu comigo para me dar forças, não que tivesse o mesmo significado, mas gostaria de mostrar que também estou aqui para ele, como ele sempre esteve para mim.

Mantive o sorriso confiante e continuei ao lado do meu capitão, que agora estava com a atenção voltada para o meu agressor.

Aos poucos vi os meus nakamas se colocando ao meu lado e de Luffy para nos ajudar e não pude evitar que meus olhos se enchessem de lagrimas novamente, o homem do qual nem ao menos o nome sabia, recuou alguns passos quando se viu em desvantagem.

- Não pense que me esquecerei de você – ele me olhava com puro ódio, e dito isso desapareceu sem vestígios.

Agradeci mentalmente que não precisamos lutar e que ninguém mais se machucou por minha causa, senti minhas pernas fraquejarem e a minha visão escurecer, a ultima coisa que vi foi o olhar de Luffy preocupado, e então escuridão.

-NAMII!

Estava tudo tão silencioso e meus olhos estavam tão pesados que demorei um pouco para conseguir abri-los e focalizar o local onde estava. Era o meu quarto estávamos de volta ao navio.

-Nami? – ouvi meu capitão dizer, e olhei em volta para achá-lo, - Nami você esta bem? Esta me ouvindo? Quer que eu chame o Chopper? – ele me olhava de um modo quase desesperado e isso me surpreendeu um pouco, como se eu quisesse essa reação mais não tinha certeza que a teria do jeito que queria, queria mais do que uma preocupação de amigos, nakamas.

E em um impulso que talvez nem eu mesmo entenda, ou talvez não quisesse entender me aproximei do meu querido capitão e selei seus lábios. Foi rápido e singelo, vi seus olhos passarem de preocupação para confusão e então não conseguia mais decifrá-los.

- Obrigada – falei com um grande sorriso, ele me olhou por alguns segundos e se aproximou novamente do meu rosto e então me beijou. Senti-me leve, e certamente agora não poderia mais negar esse sentimento, como antes fazia tão bem. Logo ele se afastou e esboçou um de seus lidos sorriso, realmente Luffy era uma incógnita, não sabia até que ponto iria sua aparente inocência.

Ele encostou sua mão em meu rosto e com o olhar mais puro e o sorriso mais insinuante, isso se fosse possível que ele o fizesse com tal intenção ele simplesmente disse:

-De nada Nami.

As personalidades foram meio deficeis de serem mantidas, mais espero que gostem e deixem Reviewns :D


End file.
